Black Sweatpants
by feedtheworld07
Summary: My name is Wallabee Beatles. I am 17 years old and I am a senior in high school. Which sucks. You may know me or you may not...most people don't and I am perfectly fine with that. Basically this is my story. Full of friends, drama, and high school clichés
1. Meet Wally

My name is Wallabee Beatles. I am 17 years old, and I am a senior in high school(Which sucks). You may know me, and you may not....most people don't and I am perfectly fine with that.

Basically this is my story. Full of friends, drama, and high school clichés.

--

Chapter 1

Usually mornings go by really slow, especially mornings in which I have school, but once we get to lunch, the rest of the day goes by pretty fast.

So when 5th period came everyone rushed into the cafeteria and went into their usual seating, for their favorite time of the day.

For me, lunch was just considered the best part of the worst days ever, and that's why most of the people I know consider me a pessimist.

I took a seat at my usual table, everyone was there already. I was usually last.

Kuki greeted me, just like she always did, "Hey Wally!"

Kuki was one of the most perkiest, happiest, greatest chicks you'll ever meet...oh wait. I'm sorry, didn't mean to offend you ladies by saying chicks. How about....she's the greatest girl you'll ever meet, Alright? Works? Good.

Anyways, Kuki always finds a way to make me smile. I mean, sure she can be annoying, but I love her because she is annoying.

And no, I do not _love_ her. I love her like a sister...we've known each other practically our whole lives. And we're just friends.

.........

Alright, who bought that? If you did, then you are basically more stupid than I am. 'Cause I do like her, a lot, but I don't love her like that...yet.

Kuki Sanban has dark brown hair, practically black, and brown eyes..though in some light they look violet. It's pretty sweet.

Kuki doesn't dress like normal girls, she's into baggy sweaters and t-shirts, with tight ass pants...like if she were a dude(Thank God she's not), she would definitely loose sperm count with those pants.

I smiled back at her, "Hey Kooks."

"Kuki, Wally," She corrected me, for some reasons she hated when I called her Kooks, "It's Kuki."

"Really? 'Cause I like Kooks better," I said.

Kuki eye's brightened, "Alright."

Hoagie snorted, Kuki then hit him. Obviously a Kuki-Hoagie thing that I'll never get.

Hoagie Gilligan was another friend of mine. Actually he's my bestest friend. I mean, we do everything together. Except of course, for things that shall not be named...and for those of you who don't get it, let's just say that, I never in my life saw Hoagie Gilligan's penis and never will. Get it now? HA. HA. HA. I am a funny man.

He had light brown hair and I think gray eyes, not sure though. I'll tell you when I look into them, again(there was my gay moment).

Over the years that I have know Hoagie, he was fat. Chubby, with the oh so beautiful muffin top. Can you say yum? Anyways, Hoagie is now a skinny, awkward kid...but to me he will always be a fat, awkward kid.

"OW Kuki!" Hoagie exclaimed, "That fucking hurt!"

Kuki smiled innocently, "That's what you get."

Nigel chuckled, "You can't mess with Kuki dude. She's got some guns on her."

Nigel Uno was another member of, "The We known Wally All of Our Life Club," he had a pretty awesome British accent, and was sometimes way too mature for his age, so it kind of balances out Kuki's some what immaturity.

Nigel is bald...a weird accident, don't really want to explain, all I'll say is, that he will never get hair again. Unlike me, who has a gorgeous amount of blonde hair. Aha. He also has, "gorgeous, dark blue" eyes according to his girlfriend for three years, ladies and gentle men, Rachel McKenzie! Ha. But she's a different story.

Kuki smiled at his comment and flexed her arm, Nigel poked it, "WOW! Hard as a rock."

"Or as hard as Wally's penis," Abby commented.

Abigail Lincoln, or as she prefers to be called Abby, has known me for forever as well, she is my big sister. Like, no joke. No feelings for her whatsoever. I go to her mainly for advice and things like that. 'Cause in my family I am the oldest and she's the youngest in hers. So she gets a little bro and I get a big sis. Everyone wins!

Abby has brown hair and hazel eyes. Oh. And by the way, Abby is the only member in our little "clique," that's black. Not trying to be racist or anything. She just is. Think of her as Angela in Boy Meets World.

"You see me have a boner, one time!" I exclaimed, "I was in 7th grade and I didn't know what the hell was going on."

Nigel laughed, "That was the greatest."

"Oh yeah!" Kuki joined the laughter, "I remembered you covered it with a pillow."

"I was the first to notice it," Hoagie pointed out.

"Not the top 10 things to be bragging about Hoagie," I said, "That you looked at my junk."

Hoagie put his head, "It was hard not to notice. It just stood out!"

Everyone began to laugh. I felt my face turn red.

"You guys will never let me live that down, huh?" I asked.

"Not a chance in hell," Abby answered.

Yeah. My friends do annoy me sometimes.

School had finally ended and in came the weekend. All of us decided to go to the record store, just to chill and listen to some tunes. Everyone in our group has a different taste in music.

Nigel is into 80's rock, metal, sort of thing. He's totally obsessed with Aerosmith.

Hoagie is into Folk/Punk, think Juno-y music. GO GHOST MICE!

Kuki likes a little bit of country, but she usually likes music that's popular...but she's not a follower.

I am into the indie rock scene. I mean mumbled lyrics, couldn't care less strumming, and white guys in sweaters, what's not to love about indie rock.

Abby is into hip/hop, soul, r&b, things like that. I can get down with them Temptations too.

Of course we like other types too. I mean, music is music. And most(almost all) is good.

So the record store is one of our main hang out places.

We went in and some The Carpenters was playing, surprisingly, Rachel was at the counter.

The surprising part wasn't that Rachel was there. This was practically her 2nd home, the surprising part was The Carpenters playing.

Now Rachel was into all kinds of music, R&B. Indie Rock, Post-Rock, Hardcore, anything really.

Besides kissing her boyfriend, Nigel, in her free time she went to shows and searched bands using the power of myspace.

More than half the songs on my ipod are thanks to Rachel.

Nigel walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Hey."

Rachel smiled, "Hey," She looked towards the rest of us, "Hey guys."

We all greeted back.

"So what's with The Carpenters?" I asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Just in the mood."

"My mom loves these guys," I commented, I sang a long, "It's a dirty old shame that all you get from love is a love song!"

I loved my mom. She was the greatest women in my life. People called me huge a Mama's boy, though I loved being it.

"Nice pipes you got there Beatles," Hoagie joked, "You should be the next American Idol."

I glared at him.

Kuki smiled at me, "..lighting up the world for everyone, but not for me!"

"You know this song, Kuki?" Rachel asked.

Kuki nodded, "Yeah. Mrs. Beatles was singing this song as she was washing the dishes, when I came over to Wally's house in 5th grade one day, and I liked it. Your mom had such a pretty voice, Wally!"

I smiled, "She sang me these songs before bed, and made Joey and I sing with her in the car."

My brother Joey is 7 years old. We're practically twins, besides the age difference and the different eye colors. He had blues eyes, like my mum, and I had green eyes like my dad. He's the coolest 7 year old that you'll ever meet. And I'll do anything for him.

"That's cute," Nigel said sarcastically.

"Shut up dude," I said, "That's my childhood you're making fun of."

"You know you sang the songs in the car with her yesterday," Abby said.

I shrugged, "True."

They all laughed.

Rachel then asked, "So what are you here for?"

Hoagie answered, "Well, Nigel here wanted to see you. And you know me, I wanted to hear what you guys got."

Rachel nodded, "Well nothings changed since you've been here."

"But it's Friday!" Hoagie exclaimed, "It's your stocking day..thing."

"We got the same old shit, Gilligan!" Rachel yelled, "Go look!"

Hoagie then went from aisle to aisle looking for something. He said form one aisle, "It is the same shit."

Rachel groaned, "Fuck him, sometimes."

Nigel laughed, "You gotta love him."

"I 'll choose to punch him the face," Rachel said.

I laughed...Hoagie could be the most stubborn, biggest pain in the ass, and once in a while you do want to punch him in the face. But Nigel was right, you do gotta love him.

Kuki whispered in my ear, "Hey. Umm...you want to go to the park or something. I got something to tell you."

"Just you and me?" I asked, as soft as she asked me.

Kuki nodded, "Make up something. I don't want them to get suspicious."

I nodded. I looked at my phone, "Shit! I have to pick up Joe. I better go. You wanna come with me Kooks? He loves you."

Kuki nodded, she smiled. I think for a second she believed, which was good because that means that everyone believed me too.

"K Walls," Abby said, "See ya. You too Kooks."

We each said our farewells and Kuki and I left the store.

For a couple of minutes Kuki and I walked in silence. I was waiting for her to talk, since it was her that made us leave.

Since she didn't speak I decided to see what was up, "So what's going on?"

Kuki turned to face me, she stared at me for the longest time...I could just feel her brown eyes on me, so I turned to face her. We stared at each other for what felt the longest time and she just continued to stare at me, trying to find words. But she didn't.

She suddenly grabbed my hand and stared at them, she smiled at them slightly...she then wrapped me in a tight hug.

All of our lives, Kuki always hugged me, but this hug was different. I knew this when she whispered in my ear, "You're good in a crisis."

"What happened?" I asked.

"My family is falling apart," Kuki said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No one is talking to each other Wally," She mumbled into my gray sweater, "Things are really screwed up. I haven't heard my parents say I love you to any one in my family in days."

Now if I knew only one thing about families, it was if a parent hasn't told their kids they loved them in days....well than Kuki is right, things are really screwed up.

I rubbed her back, "Things are gonna be OK."

"This time I don't know Wally," She cried, "For once I don't things are gonna be OK."

"Kuki," I began, "You know me right?"

Kuki nodded into my sweater.

"You also know that I was the kid who believed in aliens and all that weird magical, ET stuff," I continued, "I was weird, Kuki, and I still am, kind of...but not as much as I was. And sometimes I miss it. Remember when I told you about Cinderella and how 12 AM is my favorite time of the day?"

Kuki kind of let go, but not fully, just enough to give a completely confused look.

I know she remembered that I told her. It was a significant moment in our friendship, at least I thought so. Well I don't know how it came up, but it did...my favorite time of the day is midnight...there is a weird explanation behind it.

It's kind of like going back to school on Monday, it's an end to a great weekend. But for Cinderella, it wasn't. She still got her Prince in the end, the real end. And that's what I want. Maybe my true love will call me at that time, or just maybe I'll here a song, with all the answers. And if I don't, I'll go back to my life the next morning, and just wait for another night to come.

The way Kuki looked at me that night, was as if I were a God....I never saw her eyes sparkle as much as to when she looked at me that night...and I think that's when she knew, you know? That I wasn't a complete idiot.

"So you remember?" I asked, "About the midnight thing?"

Kuki still had that look but nodded.

I continued, "Well lately, I've been loosing hope on that story. I sometimes have the feeling that everything is not gonna be okay....just like you feel, but Kuki, you gotta know that we're too young to feel that way."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kuki asked.

"Things are gonna be okay, Kuki," I explained, "You just got believe that."

Now I didn't know that for sure, but I felt like that's what she needed to hear. So if fate decides to play cruel tricks on her, and everything doesn't turn out okay, like I told her. Then she could blame me and not be so confused as to what to do, or who to blame.

She smiled slightly and looked at me, it was the same look she did that night I told her my favorite time of the day. God, I kill for her to look at me like that everyday. It just makes me feel so special.

She hugged me as tight as she could, it was the hug that I loved, "Thanks Wally. You always know how to make things better."

I smiled into her hair, "You always do the same for me. I owe you."

I felt her smile get bigger...and that just made my day.

* * *

THE END..

Please review.

Disclaimer: Do not Own KND or any of the songs, movies, TV shows, bands or anything really.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. We Belong to You and Me

Chapter 2

"So you love her?"

"Not love..but I really like her."

"Are you sure? Because I've seen her and I know her and she isn't all that pretty."

"What are you talking about, dude? She's beautiful."

And that's when I knew. With those few words he said. I knew my best friend, Hoagie Gilligan, liked Fanny Fulbright. Not just like, but he _liked_ her. A lot.

The thing about Fanny is that she isn't how you say, "open." Fanny is about the strongest, most hard-headed person I have ever met.

Though Hoagie said he liked that about her. He said she's independent.

Another thing about Fanny that you should know is that we don't get along. AT ALL. We're like those two siblings that hate each other but have each other's backs NO MATTER WHAT.

She has curly red hair and blue eyes. Fanny is also Rachel's best friend. They do practically everything together. When of course Rachel isn't with her oh so great boy friend Nigel. And Rachel is also cooler than her.

Hoagie and I are doing our usual Friday night hang out. In which we chill and listen to tunes and you know, hang.

"So when you gonna tell her?" I asked.

Hoagie shrugged, "When I want to?"

"Well you like her right?"

Hoagie nodded.

"And you want to be her beau?" I teased.

"Sure?" He said skeptically.

"Well then ask her out."

"You ask Kuki out then."

I glared at him.

"See!? It's not that easy."

He was.......absolutely right? Weird.

Anyways...I said, "We are such fucking pussies."

"How so?"

"We can't even tell a girl we like them. That's way too junior high-freshman year for me," I explained.

"Hey dude. Go ahead. Take the risk and tell Kooks."

"But how will I know if she likes me back?"

Hoagie smiled, "You don't. If you knew," He paused, "...it wouldn't be much of a risk."

I stared at Hoagie as he went to the computer and changed the song.

I nodded. He was right. Twice in a row Gilligan, I might actually have to start showing you some respect.

--

"Tegan and Sara?"

"Yeah."

Rachel nodded at me with approval. This was one her favorite artists. And it was currently one of Kuki's new obsessions....so on this beautiful Saturday late-afternoon, I got her a record by them that I knew she didn't have.

"For who?"

"I can't like Tegan and Sara?"

"Of course you can, but you more of a person to download music," Rachel said.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Rachel was scanning the CD onto the machine...thing.

I took it from her hands when she was done, "I don't have one."

She mumbled something under her breath.

I handed her the cash and she did her thing on the register. She pulled out the receipt and wrote something quickly on it. She smiled, "You're set."

"Thanks Rach. I gotta go."

She nodded, "Tell Kooks I said HI!"

"Tell Nigel that he has an ugly ass girlfriend," I teased.

"Fuck off Wally!"

I laughed as I walked out of the store I looked at the receipt to see what Rachel wrote in her oh so girly print:

Track 12.

And then put a wink sort of face next to it; I guess that's important to know. Whatever. Anyways, I'm planning to give Kuki this CD for a very important day today.

For those of you who don't me, you probably don't know how forgetful I am. I forget EVERYTHING: Birthdays, Anniversaries, Holidays...anything that needs to be remembered I usually forget.

I have been called the worst boyfriend ever. It's pretty hilarious; You should've been there. You'd laugh(of course it was a couple months ago and she is a complete bitch now...so it's alright).

So the point is I'm forgetful. So me remembering Kuki's favorite day of the year is really amazing, but I am an amazing person....at times.

Other times, I am a bit of an ass whole, douche-bag, and "the worst boyfriend ever," though I am currently single(Oh yeahh!).

I saw Kuki sitting on her front porch, she didn't seem too happy. I sighed. It was her favorite fucking day of the year. THE 4th OF FUCKING MARCH, and I remembered it! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?

I walked up to her and put the CD in front of her face.

"Happy March 4th," I said in a really calm voice.

She smiled and took the present, "You remembered."

"Of course. It's your lucky day."

She got up and hugged me. A famous Kuki Sanban hug, "You are amazing."

"Thanks dude," I said. We both sat down on the porch step and I stared at my shoes for a bit, "So what are we doing today?"

Kuki shook her head, "Nothing. I can't do anything."

"Oh," I was clearly disappointed, "Is it with your family?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry buddy. Hoagie's at the record store though."

I chuckled, "I was just there. How would you know?"

She picked up her phone, "He called me right before you walked by. You should go there."

I got up, "Alright. Well I'm gonna leave."

She smiled, "Bye Walls."

"Happy March 4th, Kooks." And with that being said, I left.

Honestly, I was a little sad, but whatever. I'll hang out with Hoagie.

When I finally got to the record store I saw Hoagie and Rachel dancing to some Billy Joel song. I recognized it because Billy Joel is like my dad's favorite artist.

I shook my head, "You guys are really retarded...or something."

They turned to me their faces became beet red.

I smirked.

"How's Kuki?" Rachel asked.

"It's her favorite day of the year and she can't hang with me," I answered.

"You remembered?" Hoagie asked, "You can't even remember your mom's birthday."

"Shut. The _FUCK_. Up," I glared at my best friend.

He laughed, "Dude. You cannot deny my pure amazingness at how well I can read you."

I shook my head, "Alright man," I turned to Rachel, "Where's lover boy?"

Yes. Rachel and Nigel have said they loved each other. This shouldn't be a surprise to any one.

Rachel smiled at the nickname I gave Nigel. Before she hated it, but I guess it grew on her.

She then shrugged, "With his dad. Their yearly fishing trip."

I nodded, "Oh right. I forgot."

"See?" Hoagie smirked.

Before freshmen year Nigel hated hanging with his 'rents. I mean he absolutely hated it. So when his mom died that year he had this guilt, that I think still hasn't gone away, because he feels that he didn't spend enough time with her. So he spends as much time as he can with his dad, but still manages to give us a spot in his busy life.

"Shut up," I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"So why were you guys dancing?" I asked.

"Because we both miss the people we love," Rachel said, as Hoagie turned red, "And we were bored."

"Where is The Fan?" I asked.

"Right here The Wall," A voice that came from behind me that we all knew too well.

I winced and turned around, "Hey Fanny," I said that as sweetly as I could.

She put on her famous crooked grin, "Hey Beatles. Still being a pain in a ass?"

I shook my head, "No. Just yours, dear.."

"Why you in such a bad mood?" She rhetorically asked me, "Kuki reject you?"

She knew exactly how to get under my skin.

"Why you being such a bitch Fanny?" I put my voice in the same whiny ass tone that she did, "You finally let your big head explode into a pathetic piece of shit? 'Cause that's what you look like."

"Hey dude. That's enough. Stop."

I turned around and looked Hoagie. He gave me a look that said to stop.

I shrugged and looked at Fanny's hurt expression.

"Sorry Fan," I apologized, which I actually meant.

She nodded and mumbled a quick apology too. That's how most of our fights went. With one of us going too far and Hoagie stopping them.

And of course an apology.

There was an awkward silence that was in the room, except with "Tell Her About It," by Billy Joel was bursting through the speakers.

"Remember the last time we heard this song?" Rachel asked.

Hoagie nodded, "Yeah we were teasing Nigel and kind of hinting to tell you that he liked you."

"And he did," Rachel said, "The freshman homecoming. He asked me to dance to the Bee Gees, 'How Deep is Your Love,' and it was the greatest moment of my life."

I smiled. Nigel was so freaking nervous that night. He got so sweaty he put deodorant in his front pocket. We wouldn't let him live it down for the rest of the month.

It was a fun time.

That was the last homecoming we ever went to because other then Nigel and Rachel getting together and him sweating like a pig, it sucked.

Ass. It sucked _and_ smelled like ass.

Suddenly the room was filled with the song "How Deep is Your Love."

Rachel most likely put it on.

I looked over at the counter and there she was staring at the computer screen with the song on it. She looked sad. This was their song. And she most likely misses him.

"And you come to me on a summer breeze, keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave," Rachel softly sang.

Hoagie said quietly, "She really misses him, huh?"

I nodded, "But he's gonna be back soon. How long has it been since she saw him?"

"Last night," Hoagie answered, "But you should understand. Remember the days where Kuki's sick and misses school? You don't see her for...I don't know, eight hours and you freak out. That's how she feels, but ten times worse. Since she's in love with him."

"We shouldn't need someone this much," I said.

Hoagie shrugged, "It's hell to need someone, The Honorary Title."

I nodded. And called to Rachel, "Hey Rach! Can I have this dance?"

Just as she was about to answer someone interrupted her.

"Wally you trying to steal my girl?"

Rachel's face became twenty times brighter as she turned to see where the voice was coming from.

It was, of course, Nigel Uno. He was currently in his fishing gear and his eyes were filled with joy.

"I missed you," Rachel ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug, "You left me here with these idiots and Fanny."

Fanny glared.

Nigel chuckled and hugged her back, "I'm sorry. You think you would be used to these trips by now."

Rachel shook her head in his chest, "Of course not."

"I missed you too Rachel," Nigel rubbed her back, "But I gotta head home and change. You know, I smell like fish."

"So?"

"I hate being able to smell myself."

"Come right back," She ordered.

Nigel nodded as he let go of her, "I will. I have to go. My dad's waiting."

She nodded and she let go of him, "Right back."

He nodded, "Right back."

I studied them for a minute. Now I wasn't sure whether their love was high school or the real thing. But he wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him. And for now, that was enough.

Maybe I want that. Maybe I want to fall in love and for someone to miss me when I'm gone. That is _not_ my mom.

And if it happens with Kuki, great. And if it doesn't that's great too. I just want a girl who wants to be with me just as much as I want to be with her. And for that alone _to be enough._

And for them to love me because they need me. Like Rachel needs Nigel. But she's not clingy and fully understands him and what he needs or has to do. I want someone to fully understand me. That is_ NOT my mom._

I looked at Hoagie and saw him stare at the couple with a hint of envy in his eyes, he then looked at Fanny.

I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

'....We belong to you and me.'

Those words made me think of Kuki. And how she's all by herself and how I suddenly missed her when I was only a couple feet away from her and all I had to do was turn my back and she would be there.

Maybe I do like Kuki more than I think I do.

Or maybe not.

I'll just have to take that risk, huh? It would be a risk, right? I mean I have no idea what the hell is going on with me and with her.

So..yeah.

* * *

THE END...for now I guess.

Disclaimer: Do not own KND or any song, movie, anything AT ALL.

Please Review...


	3. Plain White Tees and Promise Rings

Chapter 3

I was 8 when I knew I liked Kuki. The thing about it is, I was 8 and all I knew was that this girl was pretty with pigtails and rode on the swing with her rainbow monkey at recess, while I played basketball with Hoagie, Nigel, and a couple of other kids.

9 years later I called her beautiful.

We were at the mall and she was trying on clothes. It was Sunday afternoon and she wanted to get out of her house, so I agreed to hang with her at this hell of a place.

I hated the mall. It was too crowded, too expensive, and full of douche bags. Though I went because I was bored and she said it would be a couple of seconds.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Minutes then turned into hours.

And hours...stayed hours because it was only 4(ha ha. Funny me.)

Though it felt like days.

Kuki came out with another outfit and asked me how it looked.

I looked up at her and said the same thing I said about every outfit, "Fantastic."

She pouted, "You said that about everyone."

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and smiled, "Because you looked fantastic in every outfit."

She looked down, "I doubt it."

I grabbed her by her shoulders and looked at her, "I don't get girls, Kuki."

She looked at me quizzically.

"With all your insecurities," I paused for a second, "...you all are beautiful."

OK. So maybe I didn't tell her directly, but I thought it was close enough. Kuki smiled and looked down at what she was wearing, "I think I'll get this one and we can go."

I smiled really big, "Sweet. Everyone's waiting for us at Nigel's house."

She nodded, "OK. Be right back."

After she bought the damn clothes, we left for Nigel's house. Now for as long as I could remember The Uno Residence was our main group hang out. It was big and nice and his dad usually left us alone. It was perfect for teenagers.

We all were chillin' when Abby and Kuki went into the kitchen to get snacks.

Hoagie looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Kuki. What happened?"

I shrugged, "Nothing. Why?"

"She's looking at you the way I always wanted Fanny to look at me," He answered.

"Nothing happened," Wally said, "She bought a new outfit. That's it."

Hoagie shrugged, "It obviously meant something to Kuki."

The 2 Sheila's(yes. I am Australian) walked out from the kitchen, with the oh so delicious chips and dip(my favorite snack food of ALL TIME).

During the middle of "The Tension and The Terror" by Straylight Run playing from Nigel's computer in his basement. Kuki went to the restroom.

And once she was out of ear shot, Abby turned to face me and raised her eyebrows, the 2nd strange look of the day.

I groaned, "What?"

"You said something incredibly sweet to Kuki today," She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "I said she looked fantastic in every outfit she tried on."

"No before you guys left," Abby explained, "You said, and I quote," She put on her Australian accent(which was a decent one I must admit), "I don't get girls, Kuki. With all your insecurities...you all are beautiful."

"So?"

"Wally," she softened her tone, "You do realize how much that effected her, right?"

I shook my head.

We heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. We all fell to silence as Kuki walked down the stairs. She smiled at us and took a seat on the computer chair.

Awkward silence. Until Nigel broke it, "Rachel wants a promise ring."

"What?" Hoagie asked.

"She wants me to promise that I only want to be with her and no one else."

"I know what a promise ring is," Hoagie said, "But are you gonna give it to her?"

Nigel shrugged and lifted up his hand, "She gave me one," he took the ring off his hand and began tot play with it, "and I don't know if I'm ready for that type of commitment."

"You've been dating her for 3 years now," Kuki told him, "You are already in that type of relationship. She loves you _so_ much, Nigel. I've never seen her so happy since she has with you and she _saved_ you when your mom died. She stayed with you, even after you screamed at her, to leave you _the fuck_ alone. I mean if I was her, I would've left your crying ass. But that's because I don't love you, like she loves you. How can you even question her love for you Nigel?"

Nigel stayed silent. Everyone did. I then remembered what was going on in her house.

She continued, "She gave you that ring for a reason. What about _your_ love for her, huh? How _deep_ is your love?"

She not only did a song reference, but _their_ song reference and it worked. Kuki Sanban you are getting hotter by the second.

Nigel looked down in his lap, "I mean I did get her a ring, but I wanted your advice first. And I do love her. A lot. She's everything to me. He then smiled, "I'm gonna call her. I'll be right back." He put his ring back on as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

I nodded at Kuki in approval, "Nice Job, Sanban."

She nodded back, a look of confidence on her face, "Thank you, but I'm not letting their love die. I can't handle that again." She said the last part kind of to herself, but I heard it . I don't know about the others.

Now I understood that things weren't getting better in her home in her home, but I didn't know details about it. So with the statement she just made, I began to think that everything is not gonna be OK. Now we all say we deserve something better, but Kuki really did. Or at least something that would make her home life a tad better.

Nigel came down the stairs after about a half an hour. He said, "I love you guys and everything, but the girlfriend is coming over and y'all need to leave."

Everyone groaned but got up anyway.

I patted Nigel on the back, "Tell her you love her, give her the ring, and quote your song. That'll make it perfect."

"Since when were you an expert on being romantic?" Nigel asked.

"We belong to you and me," Was all I said as I left the room.

That Sunday night, was full of homework that I never finished and blasting music(and downloading some too) to the point where Joey began to cry, 'cause he couldn't sleep. So when I was done with everything(my homework that is) I went into his room.

I walked in and he threw a pillow at me, "Wally you're a jerk and inconsiderate!"

I chuckled, "Learn a new word today?" I mean, I didn't even know what inconsiderate meant until 7th grade. Then again, Joey is the brains out of the two of us.

He buried his head in the pillow, though I understood him perfectly, "Can you put on Mr. Joel?"

Mr. Joel was what Joey called Billy Joel, ever since he learned about manners and respect. Again. Stuff I didn't learn 'till 7th grade, or at least showed.

When I was Joey's age all the way to 6th grade, when puberty started to hit me, I hated girls. I mean I hated everything about them. Their long hair, their Rainbow Monkeys, their obsessions with pink and rainbows, EVERYTHING. The only exceptions were Abby and Kuki. Though Kuki was everything on the list of things I hated about girls, but she was _the_ exception. And I didn't know Fanny and Rachel very well then, so as far as I was concerned back then I hated their guts.

And I never had good manners. I barely have any now.

I walked over to the little CD player that was in the corner in his room, and put on _The Essential Billy Joel_. My dad got it for me, on his last Christmas. Alive. I was a big Joel fan that year.

For those of you who I haven't told, my dad died. 6 months ago.

It tore my family.

We cremated him and went to Australia for a week, to dump his ashes. Probably one of the hardest weeks of my life.

Last month was when it started to get easier.

I think the hardest part was telling Joey, since he really didn't understand. Just a look in his innocent eyes that never been lied or cheated to. Never had to face guilt or death before. And all it took was one call. To ruin the purity in his eyes.

He almost didn't go to the funeral, but somehow my mom changed her mom. She told me it was because she couldn't get a sitter. I'm pretty sure it was an entirely different reason. One that I can't think of at the moment, I'll have to get back to you on that.

Joey sat up, "Put it on Mommy and Daddy's song, please."

I nodded and placed it on Track 2 aka "You're My Home."

My dad knew how to play this on the guitar, which he taught me how. Just in case mom needed a little cheering up and he couldn't be there.

I smiled as the smooth acoustic played.

Mr. Joel, you're amazing.

I looked over at Joey, "Good night Joe. Love ya."

He laid back down, "I love you too, Wally."

I walked out of his room and turned my music down all the way. So there was silence. Something I haven't heard in a while and it was weird.

Very Weird.

Soon it overwhelmed me and I couldn't help but think about my dad and everything, then I got a phone call.

I picked up my phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Wally?"

"What's up?"

"You wanna do me a favor?"

"Why?"

"If you do it. I'll be your best friend."

"You know you're more to me then that Kooks. What do you want?"

"Can I sleep over?"

"Your parents wouldn't approve and you can't lie for shit."

"So?"

"You don't care?"

"No. So can I?"

"My window will be open. Can you climb up?"

"Yeah. Be there in ten."

"Bye."

Dial Tone.

I got up from my desk and did exactly what I told Kuki what I would do. Opened my window. It was currently 9:30 PM, which I figured out when I checked my computer to see if my music was done downloading(legally of course).

It was turning out to be a typical night at my house until Kuki's call. The only time we could have our "co-ed" sleepovers is when Abby or Rachel or some chick came(and we had to promise the Sanbans's that we would not have sexual intercourse with their daughter). So Kuki coming to my house was never an option at night time.

I guess when I was in deep thought when Kuki came in because I

didn't here a thing and she took complete advantage of that.

She basically snuck up behind me and did the oldest trick in the book.

Said Boo.

And as embarrassing as it is...I freaked out. Yes. I the great Wallabee Beatles freaked out over that(in reality though I am not that great).

I jumped up from my chair and saw Kuki smiling innocently at me.

I sneered, "What the hell Kooks? I let you sleepover and you freakin' scare me!" Of course I was just joking.

"I'm sorry," She frowned.

I smiled and put my arm around her, "S'okay. So what did you want to sleepover for? I mean, why didn't you stay at Abby's?"

Kuki shrugged, making my arm fall, "'Cause you're awesome and you're my bestest friend."

"Really Kuki."

She looked at her shoes, as she kicked them off under my bed, "I just don't want to be home and you're the only one who knows."

I nodded, "K. So you wanna hang in the basement? Or would you rather hang in my manly room?"

Kuki walked over to my queen size bed and picked up my teddy bear Paul.

She smiled, "You still have him?"

"Yeah," I answered, "That little S.O.B."

"He is not an S.O.B.!" Kuki retorted, "He is named after one of the greatest musicians ever!"

I chuckled, "Of course." I took the moment to check out her butt. Which was currently in loose black sweatpants. She turned around I and smiled at her. She then ruffled my hair and I grabbed her hand and threw it off. She lost balance I fell flat on her ass.

I smirked at her, "That's what you get."

"Are you mocking me?" She asked remembering as to what she said to Hoagie on Friday. And honestly I didn't even remember that until she brought it up. She always had a great memory..when she wanted to.

I answered, "Actually...no. I was just quoting your favorite band Paramore."

She sucked her lips in and nodded, "I'm glad you appreciate my music."

"All music is good Kooks," I said.

She hopped in my bed and patted the spot next to her, "Come on."

I shook my head, "It's barely 10. I am not going to fuckin' bed."

"Fine," She sat up, "We'll talk."

I took a seat in my desk chair, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Why is it silent in here?" She asked, "It's never silent."

"It's this new thing I'm getting into."

She nodded and yawned, "You look hott in that shirt Wally."

I looked down. It was a simple Plain White T-shirt.

"I was wearing this last time you saw me," I said.

She nodded, "You looked hott in it then too."

I blushed, "Thanks?"

She cuddled up in my covers. It took her a couple seconds to get comfortable, "Just don't remind me that I said that in the morning, OK?"

"Then why would you say it?" I asked.

"'Cause I wanted you to know," She answered.

Before I could ask her anything else she passed out. She must've really wanted to get of her house.

Before I went to bed, because for some reason I was getting tired too, I put the music I downloaded on to my iPod.

Sweet Dreams to all of you....and try to refrain form having a wet one. I know I'll have too.

--

_REVIEW._

_**SIDE NOTE: if I mentioned in previous chapters that Wally's dad was alive. Sorry about that. I just decided to make him die. So if there is any confusion. I apologize. Thank you. And this was a quick, filler chapter. I promise more to come.**_

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**


	4. Manic Monday

Chapter 4

'Just another Manic Monday, wish it were Sunday..'

Never in my life did I like that song, but every Monday I understood exactly what it meant. Especially when I woke up next to Kuki.

She smiled, "Morning Sunshine."

I yawned and sat up, "What time is it?"

"6."

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

I groaned and fell back on my pillow. I don't wake up for another hour, "Why are you up so early?"

"Don't know," Kuki answered, "Just felt like it."

"And you watched me?"

"I didn't wanna wake you up," She shrugged.

I smirked, "Did I look hott sleeping in my _white_ shirt?"

She blushed, "I was tired and delusional."

"I think you were serious," I teased.

She pushed me off my bed; there was a loud thump. It...hurt. I was praying Joey nor mom heard me. I hopped back in the bed causing her to bounce a little. She chuckled, "Why you so fat?"

"ME?" I pointed to myself, "This fat you see," I pointed to my stomach, "Is pure muscle."

She shook her head, "Maybe back in 9th grade. Now you're pure blubber," She poked my stomach.

I flinched, "Fine Kooks. Think whatever you want," I smirked, "But you can't touch this so called blubber then."

She pouted, "Really?" she began to reach her hand out to touch my abs, hesitantly, "But now that I've done it once. It's kinda addicting."

I pushed her hand away, "No," I stared at her lower lip and how she pushed out a little more to make her a little more effective. Goddammit she's so beautiful.

I smiled at her, "I gotta tell you a secret but you can't hold it against me, Ok?"

She nodded excitedly, "What?! What?! What?!" She was like a six year old when it came to secrets.

I leaned into her ear, "You're beautiful in those black sweatpants."

I pulled away from her and she looked at me in the way I loved. That sparkle practically lit up the whole room, I swear. This look continued for a few seconds.

I couldn't take it anymore. Hoagie you better be right about this risk taking. I grabbed her faced and smashed my lips into hers.

Now she didn't taste all that great because of morning breath. I 'm pretty sure I didn't taste hott either. I had terrible morning breath. But the spark, was there and I loved every second of it. Yeah. It only lasted for a second because I guess she didn't realize what was happening and she pulled away once she did.

She looked at me like I just made the biggest mistake in the whole world. I can't really blame her. I kissed her, but she did let me.

I smiled, telling her everything was OK. Then asked, "What was that?"

She shrugged, "I guess spur of the moment."

I looked down at my hands, "Sorry."

"It's not you fault," She spoke quietly, "It doesn't have to mean anything. We just have to drop it."

"Are you sure?" I looked into her eyes. No sparkle.

"Yeah," She placed her hands in mine, "I mean, if we do ever get together. I don't want it to be spur of the moment. I want to feel something Wally."

"You didn't feel anything?" I asked.

"Not what I wanted," She got up from my bed. She changed the conversation, "I better go. My parents wake me up at 6:45 and it's 6:20."

I waved her off, "Alright. See ya."

"Thanks for letting me stay," She said awkwardly, "I'll see ya at school."

"Alright," I tried to keep it short.

She then left.

I got up to shut my window and lock it.

Dammit.

--

_You kissed her!!! _I read the words that were written by Abby Lincoln. We shared a study hall.

I began to scribble down somethings down. **Yeah. **

I passed the note to her.

We ended up passing notes all period.

It went like this:

_Then how come you two aren't together yet?_

**Because she wanted to drop it. **

_Did she say why?_

**She didn't feel anything. Or at least what she wanted. Quote unquote.**

_Ahhh...Wally. She's just being weird. You know Kuki hates that spur of the moment crap. Especially when it's with a boy she likes._

**Hm. Then how do I tell her I felt something?**

_Don't tell me the spark crap you felt. 'Cause she felt that too._

**What's wrong with sparks?**

_Nothing. Unless you're Kuki and you wanted to feel fireworks. A tiny little flicker is not gonna give her justice._

**What are your suggestions? **

_If I have to tell you what to do, you won't feel what she wants. Something you, I, Kuki and everyone else knows is there. _

**You're no help.**

_Fine. What got you to kiss her?_

**That sparkle I saw in her eyes. **

_How did you know that was her sign?_

**I didn't. I took a risk like Hoagie told me too.**

_Yeah. 'Cause Hoagie is such a big risk taker. Maybe you should just apologize._

**But I thought that's what she wanted! I thought she liked me back. That's what you guys keep telling me! What the hell did I do wrong?!**

_Nothing. Kuki just hates spur of the moment. She wants a beautiful, unforgettable, fairy tale moment. She's a hopeless romantic. So make the next moment romantic for her. _

When I read those words the bell rang.

Abby's next class was on the other side of the school so I couldn't talk to her. I shoved the note in my jean pocket and walked out of the class to my locker.

As I was grabbing my things, Mushi came up to me. She was moving her body forward and back. I knew she was waiting for me. I wasn't in the mood for her so I turned to her, "What?"

"Can I have a favor?"

"What?" I said again.

She pointed to a group of freshman girls, "My friends over there think you're hott. Which I don't get because you got a couple zits and you're hair looks like you just ran your fingers through it-"

"What the fuck do you want, Mushi!?" I exclaimed. I really just couldn't handle this right now.

"I know you're in with my sister and I respect that," She continued, "But can you go talk to them? Just so they can realize what an ass you are?"

I shrugged, "You want me to be an ass to a bunch of puny freshman girls? Isn't that a bit of the old Wallabee Beatles you used to love?"

"Just do it," She rolled her eyes.

I smirked, "Only if you tell me if Kuki told you about last night and this morning."

She nodded.

"So what does she want?" I asked.

She shook her head and pointed to her friends again, "Talk to them and be an ass."

I groaned, "Fine. But only for you."

She smiled and grabbed my wrist, "Let's go."

The girls that were Mushi's friends were what I called part of the FSA(Future Sluts of America). They aren't sluts yet, because they're only freshman, but you know they're on their way.

I smiled at them and they giggled. I saw Mushi roll her eyes and I chuckled, "So, what's going on over here?"

Mushi raised her eyebrows.

I raised mine back.

A blonde one answered, "Nothing. But my name is Sarah," She extended her hand and I took it, "Nice to meet you."

"Wally Beatles. And you too."

Her cheeks turned red.

Mushi pointed to a red haired chick, "This is Tanya," Her hand then moved to another blonde, "And this is Marie."

I nodded, "Hey ladies."

They giggled again. I chuckled, "Well I gotta go to my next class and see..," I pointed at Mushi, "..your sister.

"Alright," Mushi said, "Tell her I said hi. And give her a kiss for me too."

"Full of passion?" I smirked.

She shivered, "Ew Wally. Shut up."

I messed with her hair, "See ya, squirt."

"I hate you!" She exclaimed as I began to walk away. I turned around and I placed my hand on my heart and mouthed, 'I love you.'

She rolled her eyes; I smiled and turned back around. Mushi was like my little sister and I would protect her from any assholes in this school.

By beating the crap outta them. Which was like the old Wallabee Beatles too.

I walked into my next class and saw Kuki sitting in her usual seat. And my seat was empty...right next to her.

I gulped. All confidence was lost. Shit.

I took the empty seat next her and smiled politely. She put on the same smile back. No sparkle.

The bell rang and the teacher began class.

I took out a sheet of paper and wrote something.

**Hey Kuki. **

**Umm...I've never been good for words but I can't really talk to you right now. Since we're in class. Heh. Anyways, about this morning, if you wanna drop it, I'll be fine with that. You were right, this "spur of the moment" crap isn't us. You're way too rational for that and I just misread you, I guess. So I never meant to lead you on or make our friendship complicated. I know you have a lot of shit going on and I don't want to add to your burdens. That's that last thing I wanna do. And, honestly, I never meant to kiss you...it was an accident and I apologize. **

**But I'm not sure if I'd take it back. **I quickly erased that and replaced it with,** So I guess I'll see ya around.**

**-Wally**

I folded the note and carefully placed it in her backpack. And with some luck that I obtained, she didn't see. Which made the note even better. The element of surprise. Haha.

It only took me like 5 or so minutes to write it, so for the rest of the class I just took notes and subtle glances at Kuki. It was a pretty decent class.

Though the rest were a total drag. Until lunch. Now you wanna know what made putting the note in her back pack(front pocket I might add) an even MORE brilliant plan? Well..she has a study hall before lunch and she'll have to go through the front pocket to get a pencil, stumble upon my note, read it, and the element of surprise will finally be on my side.

Aha. It's fucking great.

Though she managed to play a game of her own...because when I got home and went to get my iPod out of my front pocket there was a little folded up note in there. I smiled and opened it.

ON it was Kuki's perfect handwriting:

_Wally, _

_You are way too sweet, you know that? Thank you for being so understanding. And we need to have another sleepover. I miss those days. We'll have to plan one with EVERYONE this weekend. _

_ Love, _

_Kooks_

Ok. So maybe this wasn't the greatest letter ever written. And sure, she's not proclaiming her love for me. But what the hell? She forgave me for my stupidity and lack of a decent judgment.

Now. I'm back at square one...Great.

Ring!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

Rachel.

I answered, "Hey Ray-_chel."_

"Wally. Can you get to the record store? Like now," She said urgently.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Hoagie," Rachel answered, "He keeps playing Tom Frampton on his guitar and it's starting to depress me. I mean I love live music, especially because I love how Hoagie plays the guitar and he's not that bad of a singer. But I need you to get him to play something happier. To attract some fucking singers."

"Tom Frampton is not all sad," I said.

"'Honesty is No Fucking Emo' is however," She retorted.

I shook my head, "That's what you get for asking him to play live music at the store."

"I didn't think he was gonna do this sad stuff!" She exclaimed, "Just get over here."

"Alright. Give me 5."

--

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

Please review.


	5. My Broken Hearted Friend

Chapter 5

I hate when people are sad. I even hate it more when said people think I'm the one with all the answers. I listened intently as Hoagie was baring his soul out to me in the field at the back of the park. I took him out of the record shop and drove him here. There is this secret way to get to it with a car, so we don't run over little kids. And we would sit on the hood and plug in my Ipod or his Zune and just talk.

He looked over at me, "Have you ever thought that maybe liking Kuki was just a waste of time?" He looked forward, "Like every second you spent hoping that she could like you back was just a waste because there is that voice in the back of your head saying. 'She can't possibly like a fool like you.'"

I nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well that voice was just proved right today," He stated, "She turned me down."

"Fanny?" I questioned.

He just nodded.

"I'm sorry dude."

He shrugged, "You're the one that shouldn't be apologizing, but thanks."

"She didn't even say sorry?"

He shook his head, "No. She just said, I don't want to ruin our friendship. You're a good, no wait she said you're a great friend. And stuff about how she never wants to end up hating me when we brake up. Can you believe that, dude? When! Its not if we brake up! She already plans to!" He got off the car and began to pace, "I mean, I know that most high school relationships don't usually last," He turned to me, "But what the fuck, dude?! I just want to_ be with_ her. Even if it's for just a day.....that would be the greatest day of my life. And it wouldn't feel like I just fucking wasted my time!" He punched my car causing the alarm to go off, "Shit! Sorry dude. Forgot."

"Happens," I shrugged. I went into the car and turned it off. I then sat down next to him as he took off his brown beanie and laid on the grass.

He sat up, "What the fuck are we doing?"

"Hanging out," I answered.

He shook his head, "No. I mean, why am I here crying over this girl that I might not even see next year? Why am I wasting time on figuring out if I am wasting time with my feelings for her? Fuck dude! Why can't I face the fact that she doesn't like me back and move on!?"

I turned my head to face him, "'Cause she broke your heart."

"Why her?!" He cried, "Why this hard-headed, stubborn girl, who's had her fair share of broken hearts? Why did I fall for her?!"

I chuckled, "You tell me. Or better yet, tell her. Tell her why you fell for her. Maybe then she'll understand that you could give her the best day of her life too. Or maybe even _days._" God. I hope that's true.

He curved the left half of his lip, "Maybe I will."

"Hey look on the bright side," I punched him in the arm, "You're not the biggest pussy in this field anymore."

He chuckled, "Yeah I am. I heard you kissed Kuki."

I completely forgot about that. Ha. So much for it being the highlight of my day. I shook my head, "I took it back."

"You apologized?"

I nodded.

"You are the biggest puss then," He laughed.

I got up, "Come on you fat lard," I held out my hand, "Let's get home."

"Fuck you," He pushed it out of his way and got up himself. Picking up his beanie in the process, "I heard from reliable sources that I am beautiful and skinny."

"Who? Your mom?" I teased.

"Sss," Hoagie hissed as he put his index finger on his hip, "Your mom jokes? I'm definitely telling your mommy now."

"Screw you."

He laughed as he ran to my car. And I guess my mission was accomplished.

* * *

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Please review.

And yes. I do plan to update soon next time, especially after this short chapter.


	6. I Couldn't Hold it in any Longer

Chapter 6

Ever heard of this thing called the future? You know, the thing your parents force you to think about? Well I had that talk with my mom and dad at the beginning of my senior year before my pops died. It was a pretty long discussion, but we settled on this:

Apply to the colleges of my choice, if I don't get into ANY of them I'll go the local community college for a year or 2, get the required classes out of the way, hopefully have my major decided by then, and then reapply and get into another college. And if I don't get it then well...then we'll just cross that bridge when we get there.

I pretty much applied to every college all across this goddamn country. Hoping that one of them is bound to accept me.

Now, why the fuck am I telling you this?

Well, it's been about 2 weeks since I talked to Hoagie in the park, and in about 2 weeks we should be getting our acceptance or rejection letters from the colleges we applied to. And I'm so nervous.

So, here's whats been going down:

-Fanny and Hoagie are on awkward speaking terms. Like I thought would happen, Hoagie put his feelings aside and let Fanny be his friend. But the thing is, when I go too far in mine and Fanny's fights, Hoagie doesn't say anything. I mean I apologize when I realize it, but it's weird, you know?

-Kuki's dad left. And I mean "he walked out of the house, with a suitcase, and hasn't came back" kind of left. Kuki has been sleeping at Abby's house. I guess, she doesn't trust me anymore. At least when it comes to her vulnerability.

-Rachel has been more focused on her job and music lately. Nigel's been trying to respect that they aren't attached at the hip, but you know, he misses her.

-Abby's sister, Cree, is coming home today for her spring break(ours is next week), and is completely dreading it. You see, Abby and Cree have never been "close." And Cree always takes advantage of Abby. Like, asking her for money, taking her shit with out asking, not knocking on her door, and never taking no for an answer. It sucks for her and I do sympathize. And I usually show that by inviting Abby to my house everyday so she never has to see her.

As for me, well I've been trying to find ways to help them deal with all this crap that is going on in their lives. Which is basically saying, that I'm here and that if you need me I'm a simple tap on the shoulder or a call on the phone away. And it sucks that I can't do anything else.

Saturdays.....I love Saturdays...but this one really bites the dust.

So on this beautiful Saturday afternoon(it was precisely 12 PM) I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. Kind of enjoying the silence. I took the phone out of my pocket and decided to go against my normal nature and text someone. I had six options...well technically many, but I usually don't text a lot of people. I guess I could just send a message to everyone at once...but I wasn't in the mood to maintain multiple conversations.

Buzzzz. That sound only meant one thing. I got a text message. Hm. Guess one of my friends was reading my mind.

'Come to the back field.' It was from Kuki. This must be big because she never goes to the back field and she hasn't really been talking to me. I heard that her dad left from Abby. Our group never really keeps secrets about each other from each other. Really, we never keep secrets. Unless some sort of promise was involved.

I typed in 'Be there in a few' and got up from my bed. I ran out my bedroom door, left a note for my mom, grabbed my keys, and went into my car. I took the secret way and jumped out.

I saw a green lump laying on the grass.

"Kuki!" I yelled. No reply. "Fuck," I said under my breath and ran over to the "green lump."

"Kuki!" I exclaimed again and knelt down and shook her arm, "Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open, "Hey Wally."

"You texted me 5 minutes ago," I said, "How the fuck did you manage to sleep with in that time?"

She sat up, "Tired, I guess. Haven't been sleeping much lately."

I sighed and grabbed her cheek with my hand, "You scared the shit out of me."

She grabbed my arm and pushed it down and shrugged, "Whatever. Sorry."

I stood up and held out my hand, "Come on. Take a squat on the car."

.....

We sat on the hood of my car for five minutes. You know, for someone who wanted to be with me, who called me over here, she really didn't feel like talking. I sighed, "I was here about 2 weeks ago."

"With who?" She asked.

"Hoagie."

"About Fanny?"

I nodded.

"She's such an idiot," She began, "I mean, if a guy like Hoagie came and asked me out. I would definitely say yes."

"I know," I nodded, "But that's not why I'm here. Tell me what's up."

She shook her head.

"How come?"

"I just can't," She looked down at her lap, her hands clasped together.

"Kuki-," I started.

"I just can't, Wally!" She cried, "I-I-can't!"

She jumped off the car and began to run away, towards the park. Luckily for me, I'm a faster runner than she is and was coming close. When I finally caught up I grabbed her and forced her to turn around to look straight at me. I held onto her, "What do you want from me, Kuki?! Huh?! _You _told _me _to come here! And then you shut me out! So what did you expect? Me to save you with out you having to talk! Fuck this Kuki!" I let her go, "I can't do this!" I began to walk towards my car.

"Wally!"

I turned around and as mine and Kuki's eyes met, she fell to the ground sobbing.

I ran up to her and knelt down. She put her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder; I rubbed her back.

"He's gone, Wally!" She cried, "And he's never coming back!" She lifted up her head and turned to sit right beside me. She went from sad to completely pissed in a matter of seconds, "NEVER! Even when I begged him to stay! I begged that shitty ass bastard to stay! And you know what he did?! You know what that fucking jackass did?!!" Kuki smacked the grass on her sides, "He just shook his head and left! Like I was some sort of stranger! Like I never mattered to him at one point!" She shook her head, "His daughter! I'm his daughter, Wally. And he couldn't even say goodbye," She then grabbed my hand. We stayed silent like that for a couple seconds.

I mean what was I supposed to say? Sorry? I'm not the one that should be apologizing, but I do sympathize. She then whispered, "You care about me, right?"

I nodded, "Of course, Kooks."

She squeezed my hand, "Good. 'Cause I honestly couldn't live without you right now."

I squeezed hers back, "Same."

She leaned her head on to my shoulder, "I don't want to go home."

"Wanna stay at my place for a bit?" I asked.

"You sure?"

I nodded, "It's no big, Kooks. I'll take the blame if anything happens."

She lifted her head, "Alright. I'm down."

I stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

--

_Flashback_

"_Hoagie," Wallabee Beatles began to play with the strings on his hoodie, "How did you know?" They were both in Wallabee's car on Hoagie Gilligan's driveway. _

_Hoagie looked over at his best friend, "Know what?"  
_

"_Know it was the right time to tell Fanny," Wallabee turned to face Hoagie, "How did you know?"_

_Hoagie shrugged, "I guess it was when I heard her laugh after I told her a joke. It was the most beautiful noise I ever heard. And how she smelled like oranges. Which I thought was ironic, since she has red hair," He chuckled, "And how she was standing. All confident. How strong she looked, even with her many broken hearts. And I guess I couldn't hold it in any longer."_

_--_

I turned my head to see Kuki listening intently to song I was playing into my room. Have you ever felt that way? You know, where you immerse yourself into a song where you can't help but dance, if it's happy, or when you find yourself just staring at a wall and just listening to it, if it doesn't really have a good dancing beat? Kuki looked absolutely beautiful with that feeling etched all over her face. Her mouth was parted slightly and she was just staring at my ceiling with her hands behind her head.

My iTunes was on shuffle, and this song just happened to come up. You ever heard of it? "Detlef Schrempf" by Band of Horses? It's beautiful.

_**So take it as a song or a lesson to learn  
And sometime soon be better than you were  
If you say you're gonna go, then be careful  
And watch how you treat every living soul**_

_**  
My eyes can't look at you any other way,  
Any other way, any other way  
When eyes can't look at you any other way,  
Any other way, any other way **_

As the song began to end. Kuki whispered softly, the first words she spoke since we got here, "Play it again please." I got up from my bed and pressed stop on, "The Fix," by Minus the Bear. I then typed in Band of Horses in the search box and clicked on "Detlef Schrempf." I then dragged it to a playlist I called "zzrepeats." And I deleted the other song I put on it. I then checked to see if the setting was on to repeat it. I then pressed play and the soft music began to play again. I went back to my bed.

_**And take a little walk when the worst is to come  
When I saw you looking like I never thought  
And say you're at a loss or forgot that words can do more than harm**_

Kuki grabbed my hand and began to play with my fingers. I looked over at her and saw she was crying again. Not sobbing, per say, but just little tear drops rolling down her cheeks. I turned my head back. 

_**The town is gonna talk, but these people do not  
See things through to the very minimal  
But what's it gonna cost to be gone?  
If we see you like I hoped we never would**_

"_.....her laugh.......the most beautiful noise I ever heard......she smelled like oranges....how she was standing.....confident.....strong.....I couldn't hold it in any longer."_

I turned my head to look at Kuki again, remembering the words Hoagie told me that night on his driveway.

"_....her laugh..." _She was still crying.

"_.......the most beautiful noise I ever heard......"_And I absolutely hated seeing her sad. It was not a beautiful noise at all.

"_......she smelled like oranges...."_I can't say Kuki smelled good. She looked like she hasn't showered in days. I really didn't want to smell her.

"_.....how she was standing....."_She was laying in my bed. Absorbing the song.

"_...confident.....strong...."_...vulnerable...weak.

And yet, I couldn't help but think Kuki Sanban was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on.

"_.....I couldn't hold it in any longer."_

But it wasn't me who couldn't. Kuki looked over at me, her violet eyes still puffy and red, "If I told you I loved you right now, would you hold it against me?"

I shook my head.

She nodded slowly, "Good. 'Cause I think I'm in love with you,Wallabee Beatles."

She then grabbed my face and pulled me forward in a light kiss.

And Damn. Despite her greasy hair and puffy red eyes. She tasted so good.

_**When eyes can't look at you any other way,  
Any other way, any other way  
When eyes can't look at you any other way,  
Any other way, any other way **_

_--_

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Please review.


	7. Not Yet

Chapter 7

Hoagie Gilligan was never one to give me advice about girls...and the only advice that he did give me backfired and I ended up not getting the girl. So it didn't surprise me when he was lost for words when I told him and Abby about what had happened the night before. We were all in my room. Abby was on my bed, Hoagie was sitting on the floor his back against the side and I was sitting in my computer chair.

"You're kidding?"

I shook my head at Abby, "I couldn't come up with a story like that."

"So are you guys dating?" She asked.

I shook my head, "She left before I could even ask. So I guess not."

"Now you're kidding," Hoagie said.

I continued shake my head, "No. I kinda wish I was though," I scoffed and hit my desk, "Fuck! Why the fuck is this shit so complicated! I mean why did this semester have to happen at all! Things were good before this, you know? I just don't know how much longer I could take this. And I know I'm gonna sound like a fucking priss, but I just don't know what I should do to make her feel the way she wants to feel."

"Isn't it obvious?" Abby asked.

"Should it be?"

"Goddammit Wally!" Hoagie yelled, "_She_ kissed _you_! Twice! TWICE, MAN! God! What the hell is wrong with you!? You 2 are absolutely stupid for each other and you're too goddamn afraid to admit it! I mean she's Kuki, Wally! _Kuki Sanban_! The sweet little girl in pigtails on the swings who you used to watch while you were an outfielder when we played kickball! The girl who held her Rainbow Monkies and asked you _everyday_ if you wanted to play with her! She liked you since the first time you called her 'Kooks'! And she's been in love with you ever since you showed her that Bright Eyes' song! She _fucking_ loves you man! How long is it gonna take you to see that!?"

I looked at Hoagie. You could practically feel the hotwired air between us. And I kind of wondered what Abby was thinking about. She was probably surprised at Hoagie's outburst. I know I was.

I didn't know when but somewhere in his little speech, he stood up and he began pacing. His fists were clenched. He then stopped and looked at me with aggravation, "You don't know how much longer you can take this shit! You don't want to sound like a fucking priss! What the hell dude!? What the fucking hell is wrong with you!? I mean, I put my heart on my sleeve and I get fucking dumped. And you! You don't say a single word and you get her. You just have to tell her you love her and you'll get her! That's bullshit, Wally! That's fucking bullshit and you know it!"

There was a pause and there was twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"But you know what Wally?" The left side of his mouth curved slightly as he interrupted me,"I couldn't be happier for you."

"What?"

He shrugged, "You got the girl. And if one of us is gonna be happy, it might as well be you and Kuki. But you have to talk to her. You can't let things just things slip through your fingers again."

"Hoagie," I looked down into my lap, "But you didn't _see_ her. She's just saying it because I helped her out a couple of times."

"And that's why she loves you, Wally," Abby spoke quietly. I looked up at her to see her smile, "You didn't just help her. You saved her. You always save her when she needs it. She loves you because you say the sweetest things. Because you make her heart race, her head pound and her eyes, Wally. You know how her eyes twinkle whenever you talk to her."

I smiled slightly. I remembered what my favorite thing in the whole wide world was.

Abby got up and and pulled me up and dragged me into a hug, "She's not Satan, Wally. Or some Goddess who is too good for you. Like Hoagie said, She's Kuki Sanban. And she loves you. She fucking loves you man."

I hugged her back, "Thanks Abs."

We let go and stood there in a silence all staring at each other. And I felt like I had the greatest friends in the whole wide world because even with their problems going on, they still managed to give me the courage to tell a girl how I felt. Even though I knew how she felt.

"Hoagie, dude...I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-" I began to tell Hoagie.

He shook his head, "No. You wouldn't. Would you."

I sighed, "I know. And I'm supposed to be your best friend."

He shrugged, "It's really no big deal. I'm kind of sorry for putting that all on you. Didn't mean to make you feel bad."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. You kind of scared the shit out of me though."

"I'm sorry," Hoagie apologized again, "I'm still kind of pissed about the whole Fanny thing."

I nodded, "It's cool, dude. You've been holding that in a while, huh?"

"Yeah," He answered.

I smirked, "Well don't worry Hoags. I gotta plan."

"And that would be?"

"Well my dear Abby," I picked up a sheet of paper and began to read off of it, "I will first grow some balls and then," I paused for dramatic effect, "..when all is round and full of sperm I will find the young Kuki Sanban, who fucking loves me man," I smirked at the two, "and plan to use said balls to gain some courage and tell her all about my deep passion for her."

Hoagie nodded, "Sounds like a decent plan."

Abby agreed, "Yeah. But do you really need 4 balls to get up the courage to ask her out. Or do you have none and therefore have a vagina and are a lesbo looking for a sex change."

I laughed, "Your mind is so fucked up Abby."

She shrugged and popped her collar, "I try."

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Read.

Review.

Thanks.


	8. It Finally Happened

Chapter 8

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

I am currently on the door step on Kuki's door on Sunday night. I was kind of nervous. Considering the fact that I was gonna "wear my heart on my sleeve" as Hoagie would say, I think I have the right to be. I rang the doorbell and began pacing.

Lucky for me....Kuki answered. No awkward conversations with her mom.

She smiled, "Hey Wally. What's up?"

I smiled back, "Hey....umm...do you think I could talk to you for a minute?"

She shut the door behind her and walked out. She was currently in her black sweatpants and a long sleeve blue shirt. She looked over in her driveway, "Did you walk here?"

I nodded.

"Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed, "It's raining!"

I looked down at my outfit, I was in a black t-shirt and jeans, it was soaked. How did I not notice this? Must've been way to deep in thought. I shrugged, "I didn't notice."

"Are you kidding?" She said incredulously, "It's pouring!"

I wiped my shirt and then looked up at her, "Listen. I have to tell you something."

"What?" Damn. She looked so beautiful.

"I know I said I wouldn't hold it against you," I began, "But I have to, Kooks. Because...well...I love you too. And I don't care if you take back what you said. Because from now on, I'm gonna be calling myself yours, and I was kind of hoping that you would call yourself mine too?"

She stared at me for a moment with a blank expression. I then spotted something in her eye. It was my favorite thing in the whole wide world. It was the twinkle.

She nodded, "Yes Wally. I would love to be yours."

I smiled and inched closer to her. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips. I felt her arms go around my neck.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my version of a fairy tale moment.

--

_Flashback_

_8-year old Wallabee Beatles was laying(practically asleep) in the grass with 3 of his friends, Abigail Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan, and Nigel Uno, in the park. All in a comfortable silence. This was soon interrupted by another one of his friends Kuki Sanban._

_She sat down next to Wallabee, "So I was thinking about how all of you have these awesome nicknames."_

_Nigel sat up, "I don't."_

"_What are you talking about, Nigey?" Abigail teased as she sat up as well. _

_Nigel glared at her. Only his current "girlfriend" Lizzie Devine was allowed to call him that. _

_Kuki nodded, "Yeah. Nigel has Nigey. Abigail is Abby. Hoagie is Hoags. And Wallabee is Wally. And I'm just plain old Kuki."_

"_Kuki isn't a plain name, Kuki," Hoagie sat up he began to rub his fat belly; it was growling. _

"_Well I want a nickname!" Kuki whined. _

_Wallabee groaned as he followed everyone else's suit and sat up. He shook his head and rubbed his temples, "Shut up! You're giving my a cruddy headache, Kooks!"_

"_What did you call me?" _

"_Kooks," Wallabee answered, "Do you not like it?"_

_She shook her head, "Not really."_

"_It's a nickname," Nigel said. _

"_Why do I get a lame one!?" Kuki pouted, "Thanks a lot Wally!"_

"_What did I do?" Wallabee looked over Hoagie, who shrugged. _

_Kuki gave another huff and walked over to the swings. Though she couldn't help but be happy that it was Wally who gave her her nickname. _

--

Do you know what it feels like to finally get what you want? To finally get the girl or boy of your dreams and for once in your life feel like everything was gonna be OK? Well I just want to tell you, it's the greatest feeling in the world and I wouldn't want to feel any other way at this moment.

Kuki and I walked into the school hand-in-hand and like you'd expect, no one really cared.

"Fuck yea!"

"Well about time!"

"Knew it was bound to happen someday. 10 years later but it did indeed happen!"

"HAH! Now you can't make fun of me for kissing Nigel anymore!"

"Congrats you two."

"Just no funny business in front of me!"

Except maybe Hoagie, Abby, Nigel, Rachel, and Fanny....Mushi too I guess.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, signaling that it was time to go to first period. I nodded. I let go of Kuki's hand and smiled down at her, "I'll see ya in 3rd period, K Babe?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to me. Love ya."

I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Love you too."

I don't think I've ever been happier and I'm in school. That has got to say something.

--

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything. **

Read.

Review.

Not done yet...


	9. Your dirty look looks seductive to Nigey

"_Why her?! Why this hard-headed, stubborn girl, who's had her fair share of broken hearts? Why did I fall for her?!" _

"_You tell me. Or better yet, tell her." _

--

Chapter 9

Hoagie was one great son of a bitch and he was also my best friend who deserved any girl he wanted.

And currently the girl was Fanny.

Ever since he gave me the courage to tell Kuki that I am in love with her, I felt some sort of obligation to make sure he gets the girl of his dreams too.

During the first period announcements, my teacher handed out a flier talking about this years' first ever Open Mic Night sponsored by Jim's Records.

I looked over at Rachel, "Why didn't tell us this?"

"Sorry," She apologized, "I've been busy with Jim organizing it."

"Ahh. Makes sense now."

"What?"

"Why you've been so preoccupied going focusing on music and shit lately," I answered.

She nodded, "Yeah. Nigel was kind of worried that I was keeping distance because I wanted to break up with him. Pretty funny in my opinion, so I had to ruin the surprise for him when he confronted me yesterday."

"Yeah..he only did that because you were checking out some guy."

She began to laugh, "No dude. No fucking way. I was giving this guy a dirty look because he wouldn't do the open mic night. Eww. Fuck no!"

"Guess your dirty look looks seductive to Nigey," I said.

She shook her head, "Whatever Wally."

I looked at the flier. It took place at the school auditorium. It was this Friday from 7-9 PM. FREE FOOD!! And donations for the store are optional.

And that's when it hit me. Like a ton of fucking bricks. It hit me. Just like that. Ever snap your fingers? That's how fast it came.

"That's it."

"What's it?"

I looked over at Rachel and her curious expression.

I held up the flier, "Hoagie."

By the look on her face, I'm guessing she caught on, "You think?"

"What girl wouldn't love it?"

"I know Fanny would. So you think he'd do it?"

--

"Hell no."

I brought up my idea to Hoagie during fourth period. Currently our teacher was sleeping behind her desk.

Nigel snatched the flier from my hand, "Sounds like a decent plan. What could possibly go wrong?"

"She rejected me once. I don't need her to do it _again_ in front of the entire school," Hoagie said.

Nigel asked, "Ever think she regrets it?"

Hoagie shook his head, I don't know."

Nigel handed him the flier, "Well here's your chance to find out."

Hoagie looked at the flier and shrugged, "Fine. I'll do it."

--

Yeah. I know. Short.

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Please Review.


	10. Because She's Fanny Fulbright

"_Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover" 'Something' The Beatles. _

Chapter 10

It was Wednesday night.....

and Hoagie still hasn't picked a song.

"Hurry up, Hoagie!" Rachel, Hoagie and I were at Jim's records where Hoagie was deciding a song to play for Fanny.

"Hold on, RACHEL!"

"Jesus fucking Christ can you just hurry the fuck up!"

"What? You gotta hott date with Mr. Uno? Too bad he's too busy for you!" Nigel was currently working on one his many AP course projects.

"At least I got the one I want!"

"May I remind you that Nigel asked you!"

"I don't see Fanny coming to you!"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"Just pick a Goddamn song!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Yes it is! You're just indecisive!"

"No! I just can't chose while you're yelling at me!"

"Why can't we just do this at my house?! So I can close up the shop!"

"'Cause your mom hates me and Wally!"

"Maybe its because you eat all her food fat ass!"

"Me!? Check in the mirror Rachel!"

"FUCK YOU 2! Let's just go to my house and Hoagie can look at my music...or Rachel's zune! Kuki said she was coming over anyway!" I yelled.

They've been doing that for about 20 minutes now and I was officially tired of it. Some might call me tolerant.

"We're not going to your house to watch you 2 make out!" Rachel yelled back.

I groaned, "I promise to keep the PDA to a minimum, or if it gets you 2 to shut up, I won't even kiss her."

Rachel sighed, "I'm in. Hoagie?"

Hoagie began to close the program on the computer, "Fine. But just so you guys know. This song has to be perfect."

"We know," Rachel nodded her tone softened, "And I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"I'm sorry too."

"Great," I rolled my eyes, "Now that we're all friends again, can we go to my home? My room. Where my girlfriend currently is."

"You're an idiot for inviting us instead of spending alone time with Kuki," Hoagie shook his head, "She's gonna kill you."

"Well you need a song by tomorrow," I explained, "And Kooks isn't like that."

He nodded and clapped his hands, "Well let's get a move on, Rachel!"

Rachel flipped him off as she began to close up.

--

"Why is this so difficult for you, Hoagie?"

Kuki sitting on the floor against the side of my bed playing with my fingers. She was pretty annoyed with the lack of alone time we were getting.

Rachel chuckled. She was laying on my bed playing with Paul.

Hoagie was on my computer looking through my music, "Because _Kuki_, not everyone can be as suave and silky and good with words as your boyfriend."

"Suave and silky?" Rachel began to laugh at Hoagie's word choices.

Hoagie turned the chair around, "Shut the fuck up Rachel."

"Sorry," She apologized, "How about you tell us why you love Fanny and we'll try to come up with a good song based on your emotions."

"Hoagie. She's gonna say yes even if you sing Rick Astley's 'Never Give You Up'," Kuki stated.

I looked at her questioningly, "What makes you say that?"

"In study hall she was listening to her I-pod," Kuki began to explain, "And she was listening to 'Adore'. That Paramore B-side. _On repeat_."

"Really?" Rachel sat up.

Kuki looked up at her and nodded.

"Shit Hoagie," Rachel smiled, "She's gonna say yes."

"I don't get it," Hoagie looked confused. And truth be told, I was too.

"Have you ever heard that song before?"

Hoagie shook his head.

Rachel pulled out her Zune and went to my computer to grab my speakers. She pulled out both of them from the back of my computer. She then plugged it in to the Zune. She was going through it when suddenly music began to play. The chick's voice began to sing.

**I don't mean to run  
But every time you come around  
I feel more alive, than ever  
And I guess it's too much  
Maybe we're too young  
And I don't even know whats real  
But I know I've never**

Wanted anything so bad  
I've never wanted anyone so bad

If I let you love me  
Be the one I adore  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for  
If i let you love me  
Be the one I adore  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the One I'm looking for

Help me come back down  
From high above the clouds  
You know I'm suffocating, but I blame this town  
Why do I deny?  
The things that burn inside,  
Down deep I'm barley breathing  
But you just see a smile

And I don't wanna let this go  
Really I just want to know

If I let you love me  
Be the one I adore  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for  
If i let you love me  
Be the one I adore?  
Would you go all the way  
Be the One I'm looking for

If I let you love me  
Be the one I adore  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for  
If I let you love me  
See the one I adore  
Would you go all the way ?  
Be the one I'm looking for 

Rachel unplugged it when it was done. Hoagie just continued to stare at the speakers.

He smiled, "She's gonna say yes, huh?"

Rachel nodded, "So what song are you gonna do?"

Hoagie joked, "'Never Give You Up.'"

"Seriously."

Hoagie shrugged again, "I still have no clue."

"Then lets do Rachel's idea," I said, "Why do you love her Hoagie?"

"Because she's Fanny Fulbright," He answered, "Because she beat me up in 4th grade because I called her a disrespectful name for a girl. Because she hated boys and yet she now trusts them way too much. Because when my dad died she wasn't my friend yet, but she didn't treat me any differently. She gave a sympathetic smile and teased me about how I was too fat to not eat. Which made me laugh. Because when I was named student body president in 8th grade she told me my head was too big for my ass. It's how she knows exactly how to make me laugh. Because of how I saw her grow up and how I remember every single freckle that left her face. I remember the first time I let myself like her. Because she doesn't give a shit and can run circles around me with that smirk on her face. And because she knows one day, I'm gonna catch her. Because I want to be that guy she can use as a tissue, to carry her when she's drunk, to be the guy she wants and needs and loves. Because she's Fanny Fulbright and I wouldn't want her any other way."

I saw Kuki smile out of the corner of my eye. I saw Rachel too. She went through her Zune again and showed Hoagie. She said softly, "This is the song you're looking for."

Hoagie nodded, "Why didn't I think of it before? Thanks Rachel!"

Rachel nodded, "No. Thank yourself. Your words gave me the idea."

Hoagie stood up and hugged her.

She hugged back, "Just go and practice."

He let go and smiled in excitement, "See you guys later."

He then ran out the door. Rachel grabbed her sweater, "Thanks for letting us use your place, Wally."

"Anytime. Just get out," I smiled.

"I see," She raised her eyebrows. She pointed at Kuki, "Midnight. Curfew."

Kuki chuckled, "Alright."

Rachel left the room.

I raised my eyebrows at Kuki, "So Kooks.."

"Wally.."

I leaned in so we were only like 2 centimeters apart, "About that alone time I promised in 3rd period."

"What about it?" She smirked. Damn. Looking fine, Kuki.

"Well we're alone and there's the time," I smirked back.

She shook her head, "Just kiss me you idiot."

I smiled, "By God! I thought you'd never ask!"

And I'm pretty sure you can guess what we did. Ha.

--

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T Own Anything.**

The End.

Please Review.


	11. A Brand New Colony for you, my love

_**Ha..not even a 24 hour wait. **_

"_And a song well sung is a sung well song so sing." -'Tambourine-N-Thyme,' Nana Grizol_

Chapter 11

3...

2...

1...

"Hey y'all!" Rachel exclaimed through the microphone, "Welcome to the first annual Open Mic Night sponsored by Jim's Records!"

Everyone in the audience clapped. Even a couple 'woops' here and there, one of them being me. The other from Abby.

Rachel chuckled, "Alright out first performer is from a guy name Marcus Olander! Please give him a round of applause for he is doing a cover of none other than THE CURE!"

Everyone clapped again as a tall, lean brunette kid came out with a guitar. He sat down on the stool and fixed the microphone stand.

"Alright guys," He mumbled, "This ones for Robert Smith..."

_Flashback_

"_What if I suck?"_

"_You won't suck," Wally reassured his friend. Everyone was sitting at their usual lunch table while Hoagie had his head buried in his hands._

"_You have the song down," Nigel told him, "At least thats what you told me."_

_Hoagie looked up at him, "But what if I get so nervous, I fuck up? This is for FANNY!"_

"_What's for Fanny?" Fanny Fulbright walked up from behind Hoagie. _

_Hoagie turned around and smiled nervously at the redhead. _

_Flashback interrupted..._

_--_

The other performers were pretty good. One even wrote her own stuff. She was probably one of the best. Her voice was so fucking pure and awesome.

She got a standing ovation.

Rachel clapped as she walked onto the stage. She grabbed the mic, "That was fantastic, Sara! Let's give a round of applause for Sara again!"

This time there was even more 'woops'!

Rachel smiled as everyone began to sit down again, "Alright. As most of you know, I work at Jim's records and I personally love it. Well this next guy also performs at Jim's at least once a week. You may know him if you ever stop by or probably know him in the hallways in our school. He's known as Hoagie Gilligan! A close, personal friend of mine who can rock the guitar!"

Me and Abby 'wooped' at the sound of his name.

Rachel shook her head, "This is a very special performance because this friend of mine just so happens to be dedicating this performance to a very special lady. And he wanted me to tell that its for a certain red curly-haired, blue-eyed beauty."

I looked over as to where Fanny was sitting. She was smiling slightly. She knew it was for her.

"So let's give it up for Hoagie Gilligan and his cover of the POSTAL SERVICE!"

--

_...Flashback continued_

_Hoagie looked down at his tray suddenly lost for words. He picked up his pudding cup, "This," He handed it to her, "I know how much you love pudding."_

_She eyed the cup disappointingly, "Thanks." She took it from his hand. _

_Abby quickly changed the subject, "Why are you over here Fanny?"_

"_Rachel just told me about how you're doing the open mic night tonight," She explained to Hoagie, "And I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna go to cheer you on. I know you'll do great."_

_Hoagie blushed and mumbled a thank you._

_She smiled, "Well you better eat. You know you're too fat not to."_

_He nodded, "See ya Fanny."_

_She then turned around and left. _

_Hoagie nodded, "I'm gonna be just fine."_

--

Applause erupted from the crowd as Hoagie walked on the stage with his guitar on his back. His strap wrapped around him. He smiled nervously. Rachel hugged him after she put the mic back on the stand. I think she whispered something because Hoagie nodded.

Hoagie looked like he took a deep breath and he pushed the stool out of the way.

"Hello," He said into the mic. He was so fucking nervous.

A girl on the other side of auditorium screamed, "You're so hott!"

Hoagie chuckled, "So are you. Whoever said that. Umm...as Rachel kindly put it, this is a dedication song, but not written by me. I wish I wrote this song...heh...Anyways..umm..well..umm. This song is dedicated to the curly red haired girl who ironically smells like oranges. Who tonight, wore a green turtleneck. I fell for her when she wore a turtleneck just like it."

Hoagie was looking right in our direction. Specifically Fanny's.

He pulled the guitar over his shoulder and began to play the old acoustic. He has had that guitar for 5 years now. He even named her Gertrude. Why? I don't know.

He put his mouth up to the mic and began to sing...

**I'll be the grapes fermented,  
Bottled and served with the table set in my finest suit  
Like a perfect gentlemen  
I'll be the fire escape that's bolted to the ancient brick  
Where you will sit and contemplate your day**

I looked over at Fanny. The smile she had on was from ear-to-ear. And I swear I saw a little tear run down her cheek. I looked back at Hoagie, his eyes never left her.

Kuki tightened her grip on my hand. She was nervous. I was kind of too. I really hope this works. ****

I'll be the water wings that save you if you start drowning in an open tab

**When your judgments on the brink  
I'll be the phonograph that plays your favorite albums back **

**As your lying there drifting off to sleep  
I'll be the platform shoes and undo what heredity's done to you  
You won't have to strain to look into my eyes  
I'll be your winter coat buttoned and zipped straight to the throat with the collar up**

**So you won't catch a cold**

I want to take you far from the cynics in this town  
And kiss you on the mouth  
We'll cut out bodies free from the tethers of this scene,  
Start a brand new colony  
Where everything will change,  
We'll give ourselves new names,identities erased  
The sun will heat the grounds, under our bare feet 

**In this brand new colony**

**This brand new colony  
**

**Everything will change, ooo-ooo.**

He continued to repeat this line. I looked over at Fanny again. She began to stand up. She walked towards the stage. Hoagie's eyes still on her. Though they were filled with curiosity now.

"What's she doing?" Kuki whispered.

I shrugged, "No clue."

Fanny walked up the steps near the stage and she just stood next to Hoagie. She inched closer and closer to him. His voice began to fade. Like with every note he got softer and softer. And she just kept inching closer and closer and finally...

She kissed him. Hoagie immediately stopped playing.

And everyone else?

They cheered them on. He got a fucking standing ovation, but I bet he didn't even care.

--

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Anything.**

End...Review. What else can be asked?

Just for the curious, this story is not over.


	12. FriendsOMine

"_Years may come and go, here's one thing I know, all my life, you're a friend of mine"- 'You're a friend of mine" Clarence Clemons and Jackson Browne. _

Chapter 12

Abby. Abigail Lincoln. Who is currently my only single friend.

So let me tell you something about my dear friend.

Well....she's single for only one reason. And that reason is because she is a closeted homosexual.....

No Joke. OK. Maybe she's not a full homo. She's Bi. But currently she's on the 'I like girls' side. So, since she is in the closet, she doesn't go on dates too often. Especially when she's leaning on the girls side.

She once dated the football teams's quarterback, and an old friend of mine back in the day, Derek Orfanos.

He's a total ass, but back in 6th grade-freshman year...so was I.

Have I never told you about my transformation into a somewhat decent guy? Hm. Well I guess now will be a good time. I'll get back to Abby's lesbianism later. Since this is MY story and not hers.

Well lets see...where to begin....where to begin....

Back in the day, when I was a mere freshman, I was a bit of an...ass. Major one. I was the kid that I'm sure most of you hate/hated in high school. I was the typical bad boy/jock. Anyways, my best friend was currently Derek Orfanos and we did everything together beat up kids, pick up chicks, everything.

Now I bet you're wondering what about Hoagie?

Well he was still my friend...you see, he was always my friend, but he wasn't Derek. Hoagie was just in the middle of his transformation from fat lard to skinny nerd. During our freshman year, he was an in between lard, nerd. So he still got made fun of. And me, being the ass I was, didn't talk to him. We hung out every Friday night. though I never ditched him for anything on those nights. And I think thats why he still stayed my friend.

Kuki, Fanny, Nigel, Abby, and Rachel? Well I really didn't talk to them at all. I dumped them once middle school started. Like I said, MAJOR. ASS.

And a month and a half into out freshman year is when it all happened. When I became the guy I am today.

It was a typical Friday night in Hoagie's bedroom. Me and him were just talking about everything and nothing.

Hoagie walked over to his CD collection and pulled out what is now our favorite album, _Disintegration_ by The Cure. He placed it in his CD player/stereo and pressed play.

And that's when "Plainsong" came on.

And thats how it happened.

The Cure literally cured my soul and made me into the person I always wanted to be.

So in short, I was an ass, a popular ass, until Hoagie introduced me to good music(and he's been my bestest friend ever since).

You know how I knew that the others were gonna be my best friends for life? It's when they took me back, once I said sorry. I guess they knew I truly meant it.

Ever since then, I quit every sports team I was on and went to skateboarding. And Derek never talked to me ever since.

Until he dated Abby our sophomore year.

And we're back to her.

She never told me why she dated Derek. Actually, she said it was none of my business. But then, on a Saturday night...he dumped her. Kicked her ass to the curb. And I was truly pissed.

She came to Nigel's house crying. Everyone was there just for fun while Abby was on her date. Her last date with Derek, but we didn't know it at the time.

Hoagie was holding her when she told us. Two words. One's a contraction, but still. Two words.

"I'm bisexual."

I'm not gonna say I accepted her right away. I was shocked at first and a bit uncomfortable around her. But so was everyone else. I mean who wouldn't be? But after a couple days I gotten used to it and it was like she never said those two words. And sometimes I forget.

So for those of you wondering why Abby never dates. Well thats why...she's afraid to make a move, but I can't really blame her. It took me 10 years. She can take as long as she needs. She hasn't even told her mom and dad.

I guess the moment Abby told us she was gay was the moment when all of us suddenly connected. Where we felt like we can tell each other everything. Everything and nothing. And no judgments would be made.

We were each other's best friends and thats all we could ever ask for.

Currently we were all hanging at the park. The back field to be more exact. Just chilling.

"So I was thinking about going to this party on Sunday," Hoagie said, "I mean Spring Break BAYBAY! Let's start it off with a bang!"

Nigel nodded, "Whose party?"

"Derek Orfanos'."

"Well I'm out," Abby lifted her hands.

"Come on Abs!" Hoagie whined, "It's been 2 years! You know its not a party without you!"

Abby shook her head, "Hell to the no. It wouldn't be fun."

Hoagie sighed, "Fine. How about the others?"

"Gotta shift at the record store."

"Surprise, surprise," Hoagie rolled his eyes at Rachel.

"And I already planned something with Kuki," I put my arm around Kuki as she smiled at me and nodded.

Hoagie groaned and turned to Fanny, "Well what about you?"

She inched closer to him and put her arms around his neck, "I was thinking we'd have a party of our own."

"As much as I loved that," He said, "I really want to go to _this_ party."

"More than you want to make out with me?" She moved one of her hands down to his upper thigh, "Or maybe even more?"

Hoagie laughed nervously and removed her hands, "Kind of."

She gave him an annoyed look, "Fine. GO. But I'm not going."

"Come on, Fan!" Hoagie whined, "I love you!"

"Obviously not more than this party," She turned her head away from him.

Hoagie put an arm around her and gave one of his world famous puppy-dog pouts, "Please don't hate me."

Fanny turned her head back to him and smiled, "Fine. I don't hate you. Contrary to popular belief, I love you. But I already been to too many of those parties."

He smiled, "OK. I understand. I'll call you the Monday after?"

Fanny nodded, "You better."

Fanny and Hoagie just had their 2 week anniversary today. Me and Kuki had ours last Sunday. On our 3rd week this upcoming Sunday. And sometime during that week we will see our college acceptance letters. Or rejection. I hope it's the first one.

"What about you Nigey?"

Nigel shrugged, "AP projects by the shit load. I promised Dad I'd get them all done this week. So I'm lucky if I get to see you guys at all this spring break."

"Why are you so smart?" I asked.

Nigel shrugged, "Blame my genes."

"Your dad is a bit of a doofus though."

"Mom's side."

"Ahh."

Nigel nodded.

Rachel put her arm around him, "We should do something fun tonight."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Wally!"

"Hm?" I looked over at Rachel.

"No way!" Kuki put one her arms across me protectively, "He may be one sexy bitch, but he's mine!"

"Possessive much?" Fanny smirked.

I chuckled and moved Kuki's hand. I kissed her cheek, "Did you forget that I know how to say no?"

Kuki blushed, "But I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I would never _do_ another girl," I turned her head so our foreheads were touching.

"But you haven't even done me," She muttered.

Everyone started laughing.

I removed my arm and I felt my face get hot.

"Wally! Not have sex with a girl by the 3rd week! I believe hell has just frozen over!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Fanny hit him, "You haven't fucked me either, Hoagie!"

I smiled triumphantly at Hoagie.

He shrugged, "Well it's ok for me Fanny. I'm still a virgin, whereas Wally lost his in what was it...freshman year? First week in? With Veronica Evans?"

I glared at him, "Shut up, dude!"

"What?!" Kuki exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"'Cause we're not that far into our relationship!"

"When were were _friends_ Wally! Her voice got louder, "FRIENDS!"

"Because I'm not proud of the kid who slept with all those girls!"

"_ALL_ those girls!" She yelled, "How many were there!?!"

4.

Veronica...Stacie....Chloe...Jessica.....I think Jessica was more than once. I think all of them were. But I didn't tell Kuki this...I remained quiet.

She huffed and stood up, "Fine! I'm going!" She began to walk away.

I glared at Hoagie, "Thanks."

"Sorry," Hoagie muttered, "Didn't realize it was such a touchy subject."

"It's alright," I stood up, "I didn't know either."

I began to run after Kuki. And it was sort of deja vu because I did exactly what I did the night she told me about her parents.

She still looked pissed off.

I looked her in the eyes, "Kuki. I love _you_. Not _them_. I never loved them they way I love you. Actually scratch that. I never loved them. I was an ass, Kuki. You should know that."

She got out of my grip, "But why me, Wally!? Why me!? I'm not them! I mean, I have love-handles, and chubby cheeks, and a wide nose. I am already nervous to be naked in front of you! Especially when I'm gonna be held to the standards of ALL those girls. Veronica is _perfect_! So why me, Wally?"

She had a pleading look on her face.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "'Cause Kuki. I love your love-handles and your chubby cheeks, even your wide nose. And that's because they belong to you. Because you hate when I call you Kooks, but you let me do it anyway. Because you laugh like you're 3 years old. Because you're sexy as hell-"

"Stop," She was blushing.

I leaned in so our foreheads were touching and I grabbed one of her hands to intertwine our fingers, "and you have no idea the effect you have on me. I'm gonna love you no matter what you look like. I want to be with you Kuki. Those chicks got nothing on you."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Come on. Let's go back to the others. They probably miss us too much. Plus Hoagie has to tell you he's sorry."

She nodded, "Sweet."

We went back and as we were sitting down Hoagie mumbled an apology to Kuki.

She shrugged, "It's alright now."

Hoagie nodded, "So we've decided we're gonna play a game of soccer."

"Where's the ball?" I asked.

"My car," Abby got up and went to go get the ball.

I stood up and pointed to Nigel, "4th grade. Rematch!"

Nigel laughed and shook his head, "You won. Why do you wanna rematch?

I shrugged, "To kick your bald ass again."

"Ahh," Nigel stood up and wiped some dirt off of his blue shirt, "Wally just wants to show his superior sporting skills in order to impress his girlfriend."

"If I wanted to do that, I'd just take my shirt off," I smirked.

"Please do," Kuki smiled seductively.

I chuckled, "Right here? Right now?"

"I mean, it is hot outside and I don't want you to get your shirt all sweaty."

I looked at Nigel, "I don't see your girlfriend asking you that."

"'Cause I've seen Nigel naked enough where it doesn't surprise me anymore," Rachel stated, "but you still look hott, honey."

Nigel smiled, "Thanks, Rach."

Fanny laughed, "Hoagie, do you look hott naked?"

"I don't know. Ask Wally."

Fanny smirked at me.

I laughed, "We bathed together when we were 5 years old. And Hoagie was way too fat to see his dick."

Hoagie shook his head, "Don't worry, Fan. You can see my dick now."

"Good," Fanny smiled, "I hope your transformation didn't shrink your penis too."

Hoagie laughed, "That's probably the greatest part about me."

Kuki shook her head and looked at me, "Shirt. Off. Now."

"Only if Nigel does it."

"Only if Hoagie does it."

"I'll do it."

Abby laughed, "You guys are so lame."

I shrugged, "Then stop hanging out with us, babe."

"It takes too long to break in new BFF's."

"BFF's?" Fanny questioned, "Whose lame now?"

Abby glared at her, "Just take your shirts off."

I stood up, "Whatever you want Abs."

"Wait dude," Hoagie stood up, "You can be the grand finale."

"OK Hoagie. You be the opening act."

Hoagie laughed as he took his shirt off.

"Damn Hoagie!" Fanny exclaimed, "You're a fucking twig!!"

Hoagie shrugged, "That open mic night girl might beg to differ."

Fanny kicked him in the calf.

"Fuck Fan! I'm kidding!"

Fanny just smiled in amusement.

"Your turn Nigel," Hoge said as he rubbed his leg.

Nigel stood up and shyly took off his shirt.

(NO HOMO ALERT)I must say, if I was a girl I'd be totally turned on right now. He was much more muscular since the last time since I've seen him shirtless. We don't go to the pool much.

Rachel smiled, "Thats my man."

"And for the grand finale!" Hoagie put on his best announcer's voice, "Drum roll please!" Rachel began to pat her legs, "WALLABEE BEATLES!"

"Better not disappoint!" Kuki yelled.

Pressure's on.

I slowly, but surely took my shirt off.

Buh Bah Dah!!!

I was shirtless.

Kuki blushed, "You look hott, Walls."

I smiled down at her. I then turned to Abby, "Hand me the ball bitch!"

"I believe you're talking to the wrong person," Abby said as she threw me the soccer ball.

"Let's drop!" Hoagie attempted to impersonate Metro Station.

Let the games begin.

--

END...for good now...don't own anything.

Please Review.


	13. EPILOGUE

**What? There's an epilogue? Yes. I just came(That's what she said) up with this idea and I couldn't help but do it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

–

Nigel Uno was in his roral blue cap and gown. He kept repeating the words, "This is it. This is it. This is it."

They were the last words to his valedictorian speech and today was the day. The day he and his friends graduated high school.

This is it.  
–

Hoagie Gilligan smiled into the mirror and placed the gown over his shoulders. He then adjusted the blue gown and jammed the cap on his head.

He smiled into the mirror again. He then pointed at himself with the gun finger thing he did to impress the ladies. He shook his head at his own stupidity and chuckled.

"This is it," were the words that escaped his mouth.

--

Kuki Sanban was adjusting her gown and debating on whether or not to put the cap on now or later. You see, she didn't want to mess up her hair.

She finally curled it, instead of straightening it. And she liked the way she looked. Though blue was never her color.

She looked at the cap in her hands again and sighed, might as well do it now. She place the cap ever so lightly on her head. Wasn't that bad.

She walked out the door where she ran into her mom. Her mom smiled, "You look beautiful, honey."

Kuki smiled, "Thanks Mom. You ready to go?"

Her mom nodded, "Let me get your sister."

Kuki walked down the stairs and as she opened the door she sighed, "This is it."

--

Wallabee Beatles looked in the mirror as he zipped up his blue gown. He smiled at his reflection. Today is the day, he thought.

He placed the cap on top of his head and walked out of his bedroom door. He looked down and saw his mother and brother smiling at him.

"You ready, Wallabee?" His mother asked sweetly.

He nodded. Wally then walked down the stairs and hugged his brother, "Ready, Joe?"

His 5 year old brother nodded and smiled, "Of course."

Wally smiled down at him. "This is it," Were his last words as he walked out the door.

–

Abigail Lincoln placed the cap on her head and looked down at her dress. She knew that no one would see it, but she wore this dress when she was nervous and when she needed to dress up. It was the only dress she truly felt comfortable in.

She put the gown over her white dress and smiled slightly at her reflection.

She sighed as she grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs. Her dad was standing there with a proud smile across his face.

"You ready, champ?"

She nodded, "Yup." This is it, she thought.

–

"Ladies and gentlemen," Principal McCabe said to the graduating class, "Your valedictorian, NIGEL UNO!" He yelled into the tiny microphone.

Nigel Uno stood up and walked to the podium nervously. The room filled with applause. Which made him realize how full the room was.

He shook hands with the principal and he felt his whole body shaking.

Nigel Uno stepped onto the podium.

He looked around the room. He took a deep breath and began, "Hello Class of 2009. For those who don't know me, my name is Nigel Uno and as Principal McCabe said, I am this year's valedictorian but, I guess that really doesn't matter," He paused for a moment, "This is it, guys. Today. You graduate high school. Today. Your lives begin," He smiled, "After today, you're an adult. The world is yours. And I, for one, want everything it has to offer," His voice became more confident, "'Cause I'm ready. I'm ready for the adventure. I'm ready to be able to not have to be dependent on my parents and the school system to help me succeed. I want to become what they call independent. To rely on myself to succeed. And not just to get by. I'm ready to be the person my parents raised me to be. I'm ready for all the wonders and the work and the problems life has to throw at me. Because I can take it. I can handle it. Today, Class of 2009. You can handle it. Today is the day your life starts. So take a deep breath and when you leave this place, be wide-eyed and ready. Ready for tomorrow. Because this is it." Nigel stopped talking and nodded at the crowd. He mumbled a quick thank you.

And right as he was about to step off, his girlfriend, Rachel McKenzie, clapped. Slowly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. And soon two people joined in, then another ten and soon enough the whole room was filled the sound of two hands being slapped together.

He made a smile and yelled, "Families, faculty, ladies and gentlemen. I now present to you the class of 2009!"

The hats were thrown into the air and the applause and the cheers were as loud as squealing pigs.

Friends were hugging.

Some students were looking for their caps.

Some people were crying their eyes out.

But Nigel. Nigel was smiling down at his colleagues. He was still at the podium, frozen in his spot. He then locked eyes with the girl he's fancied for sometime now. The girl he made his his sophomore year.

He suddenly realized he could move and stepped off the podium and hopped off the stage. Him and Rachel were walking towards each other. He grabbed her face and kissed her fully on the lips.

This is it.

–

The End.

Please review.


	14. Ugh, you and your AN's! Drive me nuts!

_Salutations, my fellow readers! _

_As most of you know, many members of the fanfiction community are trying to grow as writers. So I'm going to ask all of you a favor. **Could everyone who reads this story either send me a PM or a review on what your favorite part of this story was(And why)? Or what you think I could do to improve? Because like I said, I want to grow. **_

_And if you could, **please refrain from using** vague words like** everything** or** nothing.** Because frankly, that doesn't help. I need critical reviews_

_So please, help a kid out._

_Feedtheworld07_


End file.
